No Parking
No Parking is the fifth episode of season 3 in the animated series. Plot While in the tub, Mr. Bean scrubs with Teddy, and then has fun trying to sink a toy boat. He then gets in his car and leaves. While stopped at a traffic light, he sees a movie theatre, along with some uninteresting movie posters. However, he then spots one displaying the Titanic, and gets excited. Seeing as the light is still red, he tells Teddy to stay while he goes to check out the poster. However, as he leaves, the light turns green, resulting in an angry truck driver behind him. By the time Bean gets back to his car though, the light turns red again, and Bean can't figure out why the driver is angry. Deciding to mess with the driver, Bean waits until the light is about to turn red again, before speeding off, forcing the driver to abruptly stop for crossing traffic. Bean then tries to find a parking spot so he can watch the movie. Bean sees a parking place between two cars, but a group of cars drove up behind him, and he can't back up. He urges the driver behind him to back up, and she waves the drivers behind he to do the same. However, all of the cars are around a square patch of land, and the cars are backed the whole way up to in front of Bean. Still unable to get in, he backs up his car, pushing all the cars behind him. This causes the Reliant Regal at the end of the line to be pushed into a bay nearby. As he is about as he is about to pull in, a rude female driver cuts in front of him and steals the spot. Leaving, Bean spots another parking spot down the road, but the agitated truck driver Bean messed with earlier gets there first, snickering at Bean. He then notices a gap between where the driver pulled in and the car behind it, and instead of parallel parking, backs into the spot like at a shopping store parking lot. Just as he has a moment of joy at getting a spot, the traffic warden appears. Bean tries to act like he owns the car behind his, but the traffic warden sees through this bluff and uses his key on the padlock on his car, and Bean has to leave. As the traffic warden leaves, he hurriedly backs in again, but then she spots him, and starts writing a ticket. Before she is finished, another car leaves, and Bean takes that spot. The traffic warden then points out he has to pay the parking meter, but Bean has no change. He runs across the street to a hardware store and buys a single screw, but finds the cashier to be the truck driver Bean angered earlier. He spots the traffic warden across the street near Bean's car. Seeing an opportunity to get back on Bean, he decides to pay Bean in change that wouldn't work with the meter. After unsuccessfully trying to get the machine to accept the money, Bean is forced to leave. Needing a spot soon, he finds another one without a meter, but a newspaper delivery person takes it. After the newspaper person goes into a building across the street, he comes out with newspapers and leaves. Bean spots a hole in the road, and snatches the construction cones around it, putting them around the parking spot. The Reliant Regal (which is now covered in seaweeds) from earlier arrives, looking for a parking spot. Unable to see the hole, the Reliant falls into it, much to Bean's amusement. Bean however can't park there with the cones in the way, so he moves them, only for a taxi cab to move in and take the spot. The driver escorts two elderly people into a building, and then leaves. Bean gets a different idea: to block the road off with the cones. After assuring no one could get by, he takes the spot, overcome with happiness. He runs into the theatre and gives the attendant his ridiculous amount of change (which is now stuffed in his pants), grabs his ticket, and runs in the room. However, he only sees less than a minute of the movie, as it is already over. Words/Phrases used by Mr. Bean Although Mr. Bean shows very limited speech ability, he does use these words/phrases in this episode: "C'mon." "Stay there! Stay there!" "What's your problem? It's red. Look." "Go back." "What the?" Characters * Mr. Bean * Teddy * Reliant Regal driver * Traffic warden Gallery No Parking - Bean and Teddy.PNG|Bean with Teddy, while in the tub. No Parking - Bean spots Titanic.PNG|Mr. Bean spots the poster for the Titanic. No Parking - Bean is stuck.PNG|Mr. Bean in front of a long line of cars. No Parking - Beans parking.PNG|Mr. Bean's parking, right before being noticed by the traffic warden. No Parking - Reliant into bay.PNG|The blue Reliant Supervan, right before sliding into the bay. Category:Animated Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3